Ghosts of the Myst
by Fairydragon20
Summary: This is a story that takes place in a town that has mist all around it and it is all about a family trying to figure out how to get out of there before it's too late. It's a ghost story and will have a twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the sun wasn't too hot in the sky. The clouds were white and it was clear skies with all different kinds of smells in the air as always. Donna had the car ready as it was parked in front of the family's white fancy looking house. She had packed the night before and now was putting it all in to the car as she sighed and waited as always since she was pretty much the only one in the family to actually get things done a day before. Her brother Steve was gathering some last minute things for himself as he too walked out of the house now to the car. Their mother came out a few minutes later and smiled one of her usual smiles that to Donna seemed to stop any possible bad things that may happen on the way.

They got the car started as Donna sat in her usual place on the right side of the car by the window as her brother was on the left side and some of the bags were in the middle. They were on the way finally to the final stop where they would pick up Jack the father of the family from his work place. He worked at a computer place and owned it now after a few years of hard work. They parked by the door as a few minutes later Jack came out with a smile and locked the door as he got in to the car next to his wife Mary.

They started to drive and were off to the much anticipated family vacation. They were driving from Toronto to Rochester mostly to see friends that lived there and as always with a trip that they take it was all planned. After what seemed like an hour or so they were at the border as Mary was looking at the map. Little did they know that the map was old and the road they follow would take them on an unforgotten adventure.

They started to move again and by this time Steve was asleep though Donna was too busy lost in thought though she smiled slightly as a hawk was seen flying over the road. Mary looked at the map and was confused slightly as she looked at Jack "The map says to turn here honey" Jack looked at the road and sighed "Are you sure about that Mary?" She sighed to this and showed him as the map said that the fastest way would be with the side road so he drove down it.

As time went on Donna noticed something that made her nervous slightly "Um mom I haven't seen a car in a while. Are you sure this is right?" Mary looked at her daughter and sighed though they both shivered slightly as mists covered the road. They drove farther and Donna sighed as by this time Steve was up. "Look mom, a gas station. Let's ask there where we are." Mary shrugged as Jack pulled up to the gas station looking from the window slightly scared as it looked deserted.

A man then seemed to step out of no where which made Donna worried. This man was tall with brown eyes and was dressed in the cloths often worn in gas stations. It was red and he had a black hat. He had a smile on his face as he asked "Hello there folks can I help ya' with anything?" as he spoke it sounded sweet but also had a touch of eeriness to it as well. This made them all look at each other with fright as Mary spoke first "Yes sir, can you fill the car with gas and do you have any idea where we are exactly?" This man seemed to be silent for a few minutes as if he was thinking up a lie to tell them rather than the truth. As he spoke again it sent chills down Donna's spine and she was pretty sure everyone in the car felt the same at the moment or so she thought. "You are on Myst Road it should clear up a bit at the town, folks there are kind and should let ya' stay there for the night before you all continue on ya' way". Mary sighed slightly as the gas was full and just gave a half smile while paying him "Thank you very much" the man looked at her with a smile and then watched them "No problem and you have a safe trip" Mary nodded again and Jack drove off in the direction that the gas man pointed since it was getting late and they didn't seem to have much of a choice any way. They all were silent as the way he talked seemed to shake them all in a way. Back at the gas station the man smiled and as the mists rolled in once more he disappeared and the place stood deserted once more.

They all were on the road again as they saw that the man had been right. As they got closer to the town the mists seemed to be less thick and it was possible to see though it slightly. Jack parked the car at the closest hotel as he then got out and went to get them a room. Donna looked around and as she did so from the safety of the car something seemed wrong to her _what is it about this place that seems so wrong? I can't seem to figure it out for some reason._ Donna thought to herself though she said nothing about it for now as her parents would most likely say she was being silly. Steve felt it too as a chill went down his spine though he didn't tell Donna knowing she would make fun of him for it or so he thought.

Jack came back after a few minutes and he had a key as they all got out and Donna sighed while getting her stuff. They walked in to the place and looked at all the old fashioned statues and furniture which seemed nice but also very strange to them. As they got to the front desk Jack rang the bell on the counter and looked at his family with a shrug seeing no one come just yet. "Hello there and welcome to the Red Fox hotel" They jumped slightly at this as a tall and slightly fat woman was standing there like she had shown up out of thin air. Mary hesitated as she spoke "Yes we have a key and were wondering where the room was" The lady smiled and whistled as a man who looked about in his 20's came up and took their bags. "Follow Frank here he will take you to the room" The man she had called Frank picked up the bags and started to walk to the stairs "Well, come on then. You must be tired after the long trip. It's good to have people here again" Donna and Mary thought this weird but never the less followed the man up as Jack and Steve followed them.

Steve just happened to look back at the counter to thank the woman but she was gone which made him frown slightly and walk a bit faster. Frank showed them the room as Jack and Mary went in first. There were two king sized beds with a window on the left side of the room and a TV in the middle of the room. The wall had pictures of people who looked important and the beds themselves had white sheets with old fashioned bed posts that had carved angels on them. "I hope you enjoy your stay and breakfast is served at 9:00 tomorrow morning in the dining room" with that he was gone as the door closed and they all sighed. "Ok tell me that you aren't just a little freaked out here" that was Donna who spoke first and for the first time in his life Steve agreed with her as he nodded his head. Mary just sighed and looked at Jack "Kids, don't over react ok? This is the only good place we could find so get some sleep and we will look around this town in the morning" Steve looked at both their parents "But mom, that woman standing behind the counter when you weren't looking just seemed to disappear like nothing had been there before" Donna was scared as Jack sighed "Enough of this nonsense we will all get some sleep and then in the morning figure things out" Mary nodded to this and got in to bed next to Jack as both Steve and Donna sighed. "You saw that Steve? I mean did she really just disappear like that?" Steve looked at his sister and sighed "Yep and I saw it too, hang on are you saying you believe me?" Donna nodded to this and said nothing more. The thought going through both their minds now was _what the hell is this place? This is just not right and makes no sense._

The next day they all woke up at around 9:30 and got dressed as they went down to have breakfast like Frank had suggested. The room was big and had paintings on the wall as there were round tables all set and people were there already eating what looked like toast and bacon. They all sat on a table by the window as there were few cars driving on the street of the town at this hour. A waitress came to them and smiled slightly "What can I get you today?" Donna looked at the menu as Jack ordered some hash browns and Mary ordered some eggs with a drink of coffee while Steve ordered toast and bacon. Donna looked up as it was her turn now and sighed "I'll have water with scrambled eggs and a side order of salad as well as a coke" The woman nodded and walked off with the menus to the kitchen. "See kids, isn't this better?" this was the first thing their mom asked them as they both just shrugged and were silent not really knowing what to answer her. It still seemed strange to them and they didn't like the way some people looked at them. Jack looked at them with his usual stern face and sipped the drink he got "Well answer your mother" Steve sighed and spoke "Yes, it's ok now, mom. Sorry about last night." She looked at them both and then her husband. "It's ok Steve we were all a little tired last night" he nodded to this and Donna did the same as there was no point to start a fight at the moment. They would check out the town after this and that was something Donna wanted to do as it may be a way to figuring out why she had such a bad feeling about the place.

Their food came after a few minutes and they all started to eat. Steve and Donna both had to admit the food was really good and fresh as it should be. The waitress came by a few minutes later to fill the drinks again "How is everything?" Mary smiled and looked at her "it's all very good thank you" the waitress smiled to this and walked off to serve other people that were there. They finished the food and Jack left a tip after paying as they all walked out to the car. It was a cold windy day and the sun was hidden by rain clouds which made them all a little uneasy about the place now. They got in to the car and Jack turned on the heating as he drove off to see the rest of the town. Donna looked out the window and then spoke up "Look dad, let's stop at the museum there" Steve rolled his eyes but they did any way. This was something that would turn out to be both a good and a bad thing for the small family.

Chapter Two

They walked into the museum and looked around as there seemed to be artifacts from all different times and places. Donna loved it as they looked at everything though they were the only ones there or so they thought. A man stepped out of the shadows making Mary jump slightly as she put her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat a little bit faster at the moment. Donna and Steve both faced him now as well and the man had a smile on his face. He was a tall man dressed in what seemed like old fashioned cloths which was weird to them but Donna figured it must be for show. "I see you like my collection here, that's good since I haven't had a lot of people stop by lately". They all relaxed slightly and looked around with a smile "Yes we do but please don't scare me like that again mister…" Mary didn't know what to call him so she waiting for him to tell her "Sorry lady and the name's Thomas, it's nice to meet you all" Jack nodded and shook his hand "I'm Jack and this is my wife Mary with our two kids Donna and Steve" The man looked at them again and nodded still with an eerie smile on his face. They looked around again as Thomas gave them a private tour of the place explaining about all the different things that they were looking at and how he got them.

At the end they paid him and walked out. "See that was nice don't you agree Steve" he nodded to this and they got back in to the car. They drove for a few minutes and then found shopping stores so they parked and looked around a bit. They were all mostly old antique stores but worth looking at anyway. They walked into one of them and looked around at the old fashioned toys, cloths and kitchenware the place had to offer. Then out of nowhere yet again a woman with a kind face and dressed in a old wild west style dress which made things seem a little weird to them all but no one asked anything about it. She smiled as she saw them and walked over to them "Can I help you with anything? Gosh it's been so long since anyone bothered to come in here" Donna looked at her and wondered why both of the people they met had said this after all people must come here a lot no? She just thought it strange to say the least. _Something is very wrong about this place! I wonder if she can tell me what it is_ this was what was going through Donna's mind at the moment as she looked around. "So why don't people come here a lot? After all it seems like such a nice place" the older woman was silent for a minute as she seemed to be thinking up a lie just as the man at the gas station had done. "Don't worry yourself about that dear and if I were you I wouldn't ask that again" This confused them all as they walked out of the store "I told you something was up" those words came from Steve's mouth as Donna agreed with him on that one though Jack just sighed "Enough with that and I don't want to hear another word about it understand?" the truth was as his kids nodded thoughts were forming in his mind as questions about this place as well. They all got back into the car silently and Jack drove back to the hotel as it was dinner time. He parked the car and they all walked to the dining room after Jack locked once again. When they walked in people seemed to look at them again but then look away after a few minutes. Dinner was served and it was chicken with mashed potatoes and a drink of water. They all ate without a word or glance at each other and after that is was back to the room to watch some TV and relax. Mary now was having second thoughts as she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Jack just hoped that the next day would be better and everything would be ok for them to leave soon.

The next day was as weird as the first though this time there was a meeting at the church since it was Sunday. Jack and Mary went but Donna and Steve stayed in the room to figure things out on their own. As their parents were at church praying Donna and Steve looked around the halls but then they saw something that chilled them to the bone.

It was a little girl but she was see through and blue looking like a ghost. As they came closer she laughed and simply disappeared from sight. "O.K. what the hell was that?" those were the only words that Donna could say at the moment as her brother was shocked "I…I think it was a ghost but why now?" Donna thought about this for a moment and shrugged "Maybe it's a warning of some kind" Steve was shocked and scared now "Yes but a warning of what?".

Donna looked at him and sighed "I have no idea but mom and dad will never believe us. That's for sure" Steve nodded to this "Yes, I know but now what?". She thought about it and sighed again "We have to figure out what really happened in this town and why everyone seems scared to talk about it" her brother nodded to this and they walked the halls down to the stairs but her brother froze "what if the lady there is a ghost and knows we suspect something" Donna looked at him with a slightly smile "Then we show her that she can't scare us" he nodded to this as they walked down. The rain had started to fall and Mary as well as Jack sighed knowing they have to wait for it to stop slightly. Jack called the kids on the cell phone and waited for an answer "Hello?" came Donna's voice as they were hiding from a ghost they saw again so it was a slight whisper.

Jack sighed "Hi Donna, we need to wait for the rain to stop" Donna sighed "O.K. dad, don't worry we are O.K." Jack nodded "That good and see ya' when we can" the phone went dead after that and Donna sighed. The ghost went by them and Steve was shocked "They will be late so we are on our own at the moment" Steve didn't like the sound of that but just nodded showing that he understood. She sighed and they walked to the dining room which was dark at the moment and nothing moved for now.

The windows were big as always and the tables were ready to be set in the morning. Then out of nowhere two people showed up fighting about something as Donna looked at them and they seemed to be floating. It was a man with dark black hair, green eyes and dressed like a logger as the woman was slightly shorter than him dressed in a yellow and white dress as she had her hair up in a bun. "I told you the new comers must never know or it will ruin everything" the man said to her as she sighed slightly " Yes I know that, Joe, and they will never find out until it's too late just like the others before them".

The man she called Joe nodded to this and held her close "Good and let it stay that way" she nodded as he let go and seemed to walk through the door. The woman stood there and shook her head "Poor dears I hope they get out of this alive" as she said this she walked through the wall and all was silent again. Donna came out of the hiding place and was shocked "Oh my god, did you hear that Steve?" her brother nodded and was scared even more now as he thought about they would have to do next.

They both ran to the room again and were breathing hard trying to understand everything they heard. "They want to kill us" Donna suddenly said "Yes, I know but what now?" she looked at him not knowing what to say. The phone rang again as they both jumped and Steve answered it this time "Hello? Oh hi dad, ya we are ok and don't worry. You are coming back? That's good, see you soon then". He hung up and told his sister everything as she nodded with a slight smile.

They both just fell back on the bed and watched some TV as there was an old Wild West movie on which was ok for them. A few hours passed and Donna woke up looking around as their parents weren't back and no missed calls were on the cell phone. She panicked and called their cell though it was the machine that answered her. She then shook her brother awake and he looked at her "I can't get mom and dad on the cell phone and they aren't back yet" her brother looked at her worried "What? Oh my god, this is so not good. What if they got to them already?" Donna shook her head and didn't want to think that way "let's go look for them then" he nodded to this as they left the room. The path took them to the dining room again where everyone was having lunch and there next to the window were Jack and Mary. Donna and Steve both ran to them and were happy but then stopped as they saw something that would worry them even more.

Their parents were smiling but no expression was on their faces even though they were breathing. "Dad and mom, are you ok?" they looked at her and smiled slightly "yes, of course we are Donna sorry for not answering the cell. It died in the storm last night" Jack nodded to this "yep, and we waited for you down here knowing you would come when you wanted to eat".

This was weird to the kids but they accepted it for now at least. They all ate lunch in silence as everything seemed so strange to them at the moment. After lunch they all got in to the car to drive around a little bit trying to find a way out of this place since they knew that their friends would worry about them by now.

They drove for a few minutes and would be out of this place soon or so they thought. As they drove the road changed slightly and there was mist on the roads again. As they drove farther away from the town the mist seemed to be all around them though they tried to get through it. Jack was getting annoyed now as he stopped the car. What they saw next would both shock them and help them learn some of the truth about this town. No one leaves until the curse is broken.

Chapter Three

When the mist finally cleared up they found themselves back in the town like nothing had ever happened. This confused them all and scared Donna as well as Steve though for some reason their parents didn't seem to care all that much which made them wonder what was really going on here.

"Looks like we can't leave for some reason this is weird" Jack said to them all as they nodded. "What is going on here? Why couldn't we leave this darn place behind?" Mary looked at Donna after the question was asked "I don't know honey but we will figure it out". They headed back to the Red Fox as they went back to their room.

After a wile Donna was bored so she went for a walk and as she got downstairs a room was open as she walked in. It was dark as she lit a light and looked around.

This room had a desk in it as well as a bed and closet though no windows were seen which was a little bit weird to her. As she looked around there were pictures of people on the wall and one she recognized to be that man that she and Steve saw talking to the woman in the dining room that night.

Other pictures showed the woman with a child and the same man once again though the dates were weird _wait this can't be right it's dated 1846 that's impossible isn't it?_ Her mind was now full of questions and thoughts that she didn't have an answer to.

She looked around the room again and found pictures of the place back then and how it would look like now which confused her even more. Donna heard something and ran out of the room as it locked behind her.

She ran back to the hotel room and told Steve as his eyes became big with shock "this makes no sense" Donna nodded "I agree but that's what it says" they looked at their parents who were asleep by now and just sighed.

Donna looked at her brother again "We have to find a way out of this place. I mean there has to be a way right?" Steven just nodded to this and thought about it "O.K., sis but what is the way exactly" She looked at him and shrugged "I have no idea but we have to figure it out and fast".

They agreed that the next day would be full of figuring things out and hoped that the ghosts they saw in the dining room don't find out what they are doing.

The next day came as always but this time they didn't go to breakfast as they wanted all day to figure this thing out. The idea of this place being around since 1846 was weird to them but they would figure it out. The place seemed so different in the day and that was strange though they didn't know what to think or say right now.

Donna showed her brother the place that she found the pictures though it was locked and she sighed "I guess we have to look some other place then" he nodded to this as they looked around the lobby with a curious eye just in case they see anything that will help them.

Steve found something but it wasn't a door. It was a newspaper talking about a fire in 1846 that happened in this place. This got them thinking about what was really going on here.

Both of them had no idea what could happen in the next few days but they did know one thing. They have to find a way out before they become the hotel's next victims and be stuck here for all eternity.

Donna and Steve went to the dining room after a wile and found their parents still eating as they sighed. "Where have you two been?" Jack asked them as Mary was silent for now.

"We were looking around dad, that's all" Jack nodded to this and sighed slightly "o.k. but next time, tell us when you wish to wonder off. We were worried about you both". Both Donna and Steve nodded showing that they understood "good, now come get something to eat. You must be hungry".

Truth be told they weren't but ordered some food any way as they ate it. It had been a long day and they found out part of the past. They both knew that it was only a piece but it would be enough for now.

After dinner they all went back to the room and Donna woke up Steve an hour later knowing it was time to go searching again. They got dressed fast and silently walked out of the room.

The place was quiet and dark but then they heard noises coming from the dining room. It started off as a whisper and then slowly got louder as they got closer. The sound was in fact music and people laughing as they eat though this was weird seeing how everyone was asleep at this time.

Donna went closer and almost yelled at what she saw. There were people eating and some dancing while others talked but they were all looking burned in one way or the other and they were transparent.

"What the hell is going on here Donna?" Steve asked silently "I don't know but we need to find out and fast". They both agreed and went to get a closer look at what was happening here.

As they both walked the music stopped and the ghosts all seemed to look at them. Donna was scared and pulled Steve away from the ghost's sight or so she thought.

As they ran the ghosts were after them and that was a problem to them both. "Steve let's run over there" he nodded to this "good idea Donna and hurry". They both ran in to a room and locked the door though they weren't sure it would protect them for long. _How the hell are we going to get out of this?_ Steve thought to himself as they looked around the room that they were in.

The room they were in was dark except for a small light as well as a small bed with two little windows and a closet. Steve looked through the dresser there and found some old pictures and a diary. Donna looked at it when Steve showed her and was in shock. Steve opened it and it said a name though they had to blow away some dust first. The name was Nicole Summers and it had a flower drawn on it. Steve looked at Donna as he looked at the first page.

March 23rd 1845

Today daddy told me to stay where I am for fear that something else may happen. The men out there hate us and want us dead though I'm not sure why just yet.

Donna looked at Steve as they looked at the next page with sad looks on their faces.

May 12th 1845

The men came and took daddy away from us and I'm scared. Mother says not to worry but I know better. Why are they doing this and what do they want of us?

They both turned to the next page now as it was getting worse as it seemed.

July 15th 1845

Today the hotel opens and we are all happy even mother which, is a good change since I saw her last. I don't know how it will be but we will soon see

The next page was a different date and Donna remembered that the paper they had found said the place burned down in July 14th 1846. They kept reading in silence.

November 25th 1845

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but we have been entertaining guests and cleaning rooms lately. The place is doing well and mother is happy, which makes me smile as well. I hope that more will come and that the bad men stay away this time.

May 14th 1845

There has been some trouble but mother tells me not to worry though I can't help but think that bad things are coming. I wish there was more I could do to help.

Donna looked at Steve "this is horrible but it will give us answers I hope" he nodded and read on.

June 27th 1846

Things aren't good here and I fear the worst is yet to come. People are angry and others have left. We still have people but now this man named Joe has showed up though I don't trust him at all.

July 14th 1846

Things are bad here and a fire has just taken many lives I fear for me and hope that this place never opens again. A witch has put a curse on us all, to live as ghosts until Joe is stopped. I pray that someone will figure it out soon and help us all or may god have mercy on their soul.

With that is stopped and Donna looked at Steve. "We have to show this to mom and dad" he nodded to this and they both were about to leave the room when something stopped them making them both scared and surprised.

Chapter Four

As they closed the diary a ghost looked in and laughed "I found you at last…I see you like this room. That's good because you will never leave it" both Donna and Steve acted fast and ran passed him and out of the room only to see other ghosts around them now. They ran the other way and got back to their own room but no ghosts were following them now.

They were up all night and as Jack and Mary got up they looked at their kids.

"Morning kids it's time to try and get out of here again" Donna looked at them "Look at what we found first. She handed it to Jack to read the diary.

"Where did you get this?" they both shrugged and looked at their parents now "It's all crap kids, a curse? Give me a brake" Steve looked at him "But dad, we saw them last night". Their father shook his head and just sighed as Mary was silent "Too much TV is bad for your brain kids" they both sighed and didn't say anything more about it. Donna was annoyed that their parents didn't believe them though she just shrugged it off for now really.

Donna then went down stairs with Steve and their parents as they were in silence for now. They walked to the dinning room and as always sat at the table and ordered their usual. No one spoke for a wile though both Donna and Steve were sure they knew the reason why they couldn't leave this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the sun wasn't too hot in the sky. The clouds were white and it was clear skies with all different kinds of smells in the air as always. Donna had the car ready as it was parked in front of the family's white fancy looking house. She had packed the night before and now was putting it all in to the car as she sighed and waited as always since she was pretty much the only one in the family to actually get things done a day before. Her brother Steve was gathering some last minute things for himself as he too walked out of the house now to the car. Their mother came out a few minutes later and smiled one of her usual smiles that to Donna seemed to stop any possible bad things that may happen on the way.

They got the car started as Donna sat in her usual place on the right side of the car by the window as her brother was on the left side and some of the bags were in the middle. They were on the way finally to the final stop where they would pick up Jack the father of the family from his work place. He worked at a computer place and owned it now after a few years of hard work. They parked by the door as a few minutes later Jack came out with a smile and locked the door as he got in to the car next to his wife Mary.

They started to drive and were off to the much anticipated family vacation. They were driving from Toronto to Rochester mostly to see friends that lived there and as always with a trip that they take it was all planned. After what seemed like an hour or so they were at the border as Mary was looking at the map. Little did they know that the map was old and the road they follow would take them on an unforgotten adventure.

They started to move again and by this time Steve was asleep though Donna was too busy lost in thought though she smiled slightly as a hawk was seen flying over the road. Mary looked at the map and was confused slightly as she looked at Jack "The map says to turn here honey" Jack looked at the road and sighed "Are you sure about that Mary?" She sighed to this and showed him as the map said that the fastest way would be with the side road so he drove down it.

As time went on Donna noticed something that made her nervous slightly "Um mom I haven't seen a car in a while. Are you sure this is right?" Mary looked at her daughter and sighed though they both shivered slightly as mists covered the road. They drove farther and Donna sighed as by this time Steve was up. "Look mom, a gas station. Let's ask there where we are." Mary shrugged as Jack pulled up to the gas station looking from the window slightly scared as it looked deserted.

A man then seemed to step out of no where which made Donna worried. This man was tall with brown eyes and was dressed in the cloths often worn in gas stations. It was red and he had a black hat. He had a smile on his face as he asked "Hello there folks can I help ya' with anything?" as he spoke it sounded sweet but also had a touch of eeriness to it as well. This made them all look at each other with fright as Mary spoke first "Yes sir, can you fill the car with gas and do you have any idea where we are exactly?" This man seemed to be silent for a few minutes as if he was thinking up a lie to tell them rather than the truth. As he spoke again it sent chills down Donna's spine and she was pretty sure everyone in the car felt the same at the moment or so she thought. "You are on Myst Road it should clear up a bit at the town, folks there are kind and should let ya' stay there for the night before you all continue on ya' way". Mary sighed slightly as the gas was full and just gave a half smile while paying him "Thank you very much" the man looked at her with a smile and then watched them "No problem and you have a safe trip" Mary nodded again and Jack drove off in the direction that the gas man pointed since it was getting late and they didn't seem to have much of a choice any way. They all were silent as the way he talked seemed to shake them all in a way. Back at the gas station the man smiled and as the mists rolled in once more he disappeared and the place stood deserted once more.

They all were on the road again as they saw that the man had been right. As they got closer to the town the mists seemed to be less thick and it was possible to see though it slightly. Jack parked the car at the closest hotel as he then got out and went to get them a room. Donna looked around and as she did so from the safety of the car something seemed wrong to her _what is it about this place that seems so wrong? I can't seem to figure it out for some reason._ Donna thought to herself though she said nothing about it for now as her parents would most likely say she was being silly. Steve felt it too as a chill went down his spine though he didn't tell Donna knowing she would make fun of him for it or so he thought.

Jack came back after a few minutes and he had a key as they all got out and Donna sighed while getting her stuff. They walked in to the place and looked at all the old fashioned statues and furniture which seemed nice but also very strange to them. As they got to the front desk Jack rang the bell on the counter and looked at his family with a shrug seeing no one come just yet. "Hello there and welcome to the Red Fox hotel" They jumped slightly at this as a tall and slightly fat woman was standing there like she had shown up out of thin air. Mary hesitated as she spoke "Yes we have a key and were wondering where the room was" The lady smiled and whistled as a man who looked about in his 20's came up and took their bags. "Follow Frank here he will take you to the room" The man she had called Frank picked up the bags and started to walk to the stairs "Well, come on then. You must be tired after the long trip. It's good to have people here again" Donna and Mary thought this weird but never the less followed the man up as Jack and Steve followed them.

Steve just happened to look back at the counter to thank the woman but she was gone which made him frown slightly and walk a bit faster. Frank showed them the room as Jack and Mary went in first. There were two king sized beds with a window on the left side of the room and a TV in the middle of the room. The wall had pictures of people who looked important and the beds themselves had white sheets with old fashioned bed posts that had carved angels on them. "I hope you enjoy your stay and breakfast is served at 9:00 tomorrow morning in the dining room" with that he was gone as the door closed and they all sighed. "Ok tell me that you aren't just a little freaked out here" that was Donna who spoke first and for the first time in his life Steve agreed with her as he nodded his head. Mary just sighed and looked at Jack "Kids, don't over react ok? This is the only good place we could find so get some sleep and we will look around this town in the morning" Steve looked at both their parents "But mom, that woman standing behind the counter when you weren't looking just seemed to disappear like nothing had been there before" Donna was scared as Jack sighed "Enough of this nonsense we will all get some sleep and then in the morning figure things out" Mary nodded to this and got in to bed next to Jack as both Steve and Donna sighed. "You saw that Steve? I mean did she really just disappear like that?" Steve looked at his sister and sighed "Yep and I saw it too, hang on are you saying you believe me?" Donna nodded to this and said nothing more. The thought going through both their minds now was _what the hell is this place? This is just not right and makes no sense._

The next day they all woke up at around 9:30 and got dressed as they went down to have breakfast like Frank had suggested. The room was big and had paintings on the wall as there were round tables all set and people were there already eating what looked like toast and bacon. They all sat on a table by the window as there were few cars driving on the street of the town at this hour. A waitress came to them and smiled slightly "What can I get you today?" Donna looked at the menu as Jack ordered some hash browns and Mary ordered some eggs with a drink of coffee while Steve ordered toast and bacon. Donna looked up as it was her turn now and sighed "I'll have water with scrambled eggs and a side order of salad as well as a coke" The woman nodded and walked off with the menus to the kitchen. "See kids, isn't this better?" this was the first thing their mom asked them as they both just shrugged and were silent not really knowing what to answer her. It still seemed strange to them and they didn't like the way some people looked at them. Jack looked at them with his usual stern face and sipped the drink he got "Well answer your mother" Steve sighed and spoke "Yes, it's ok now, mom. Sorry about last night." She looked at them both and then her husband. "It's ok Steve we were all a little tired last night" he nodded to this and Donna did the same as there was no point to start a fight at the moment. They would check out the town after this and that was something Donna wanted to do as it may be a way to figuring out why she had such a bad feeling about the place.

Their food came after a few minutes and they all started to eat. Steve and Donna both had to admit the food was really good and fresh as it should be. The waitress came by a few minutes later to fill the drinks again "How is everything?" Mary smiled and looked at her "it's all very good thank you" the waitress smiled to this and walked off to serve other people that were there. They finished the food and Jack left a tip after paying as they all walked out to the car. It was a cold windy day and the sun was hidden by rain clouds which made them all a little uneasy about the place now. They got in to the car and Jack turned on the heating as he drove off to see the rest of the town. Donna looked out the window and then spoke up "Look dad, let's stop at the museum there" Steve rolled his eyes but they did any way. This was something that would turn out to be both a good and a bad thing for the small family.

Chapter Two

They walked into the museum and looked around as there seemed to be artifacts from all different times and places. Donna loved it as they looked at everything though they were the only ones there or so they thought. A man stepped out of the shadows making Mary jump slightly as she put her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat a little bit faster at the moment. Donna and Steve both faced him now as well and the man had a smile on his face. He was a tall man dressed in what seemed like old fashioned cloths which was weird to them but Donna figured it must be for show. "I see you like my collection here, that's good since I haven't had a lot of people stop by lately". They all relaxed slightly and looked around with a smile "Yes we do but please don't scare me like that again mister…" Mary didn't know what to call him so she waiting for him to tell her "Sorry lady and the name's Thomas, it's nice to meet you all" Jack nodded and shook his hand "I'm Jack and this is my wife Mary with our two kids Donna and Steve" The man looked at them again and nodded still with an eerie smile on his face. They looked around again as Thomas gave them a private tour of the place explaining about all the different things that they were looking at and how he got them.

At the end they paid him and walked out. "See that was nice don't you agree Steve" he nodded to this and they got back in to the car. They drove for a few minutes and then found shopping stores so they parked and looked around a bit. They were all mostly old antique stores but worth looking at anyway. They walked into one of them and looked around at the old fashioned toys, cloths and kitchenware the place had to offer. Then out of nowhere yet again a woman with a kind face and dressed in a old wild west style dress which made things seem a little weird to them all but no one asked anything about it. She smiled as she saw them and walked over to them "Can I help you with anything? Gosh it's been so long since anyone bothered to come in here" Donna looked at her and wondered why both of the people they met had said this after all people must come here a lot no? She just thought it strange to say the least. _Something is very wrong about this place! I wonder if she can tell me what it is_ this was what was going through Donna's mind at the moment as she looked around. "So why don't people come here a lot? After all it seems like such a nice place" the older woman was silent for a minute as she seemed to be thinking up a lie just as the man at the gas station had done. "Don't worry yourself about that dear and if I were you I wouldn't ask that again" This confused them all as they walked out of the store "I told you something was up" those words came from Steve's mouth as Donna agreed with him on that one though Jack just sighed "Enough with that and I don't want to hear another word about it understand?" the truth was as his kids nodded thoughts were forming in his mind as questions about this place as well. They all got back into the car silently and Jack drove back to the hotel as it was dinner time. He parked the car and they all walked to the dining room after Jack locked once again. When they walked in people seemed to look at them again but then look away after a few minutes. Dinner was served and it was chicken with mashed potatoes and a drink of water. They all ate without a word or glance at each other and after that is was back to the room to watch some TV and relax. Mary now was having second thoughts as she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Jack just hoped that the next day would be better and everything would be ok for them to leave soon.

The next day was as weird as the first though this time there was a meeting at the church since it was Sunday. Jack and Mary went but Donna and Steve stayed in the room to figure things out on their own. As their parents were at church praying Donna and Steve looked around the halls but then they saw something that chilled them to the bone.

It was a little girl but she was see through and blue looking like a ghost. As they came closer she laughed and simply disappeared from sight. "O.K. what the hell was that?" those were the only words that Donna could say at the moment as her brother was shocked "I…I think it was a ghost but why now?" Donna thought about this for a moment and shrugged "Maybe it's a warning of some kind" Steve was shocked and scared now "Yes but a warning of what?".

Donna looked at him and sighed "I have no idea but mom and dad will never believe us. That's for sure" Steve nodded to this "Yes, I know but now what?". She thought about it and sighed again "We have to figure out what really happened in this town and why everyone seems scared to talk about it" her brother nodded to this and they walked the halls down to the stairs but her brother froze "what if the lady there is a ghost and knows we suspect something" Donna looked at him with a slightly smile "Then we show her that she can't scare us" he nodded to this as they walked down. The rain had started to fall and Mary as well as Jack sighed knowing they have to wait for it to stop slightly. Jack called the kids on the cell phone and waited for an answer "Hello?" came Donna's voice as they were hiding from a ghost they saw again so it was a slight whisper.

Jack sighed "Hi Donna, we need to wait for the rain to stop" Donna sighed "O.K. dad, don't worry we are O.K." Jack nodded "That good and see ya' when we can" the phone went dead after that and Donna sighed. The ghost went by them and Steve was shocked "They will be late so we are on our own at the moment" Steve didn't like the sound of that but just nodded showing that he understood. She sighed and they walked to the dining room which was dark at the moment and nothing moved for now.

The windows were big as always and the tables were ready to be set in the morning. Then out of nowhere two people showed up fighting about something as Donna looked at them and they seemed to be floating. It was a man with dark black hair, green eyes and dressed like a logger as the woman was slightly shorter than him dressed in a yellow and white dress as she had her hair up in a bun. "I told you the new comers must never know or it will ruin everything" the man said to her as she sighed slightly " Yes I know that, Joe, and they will never find out until it's too late just like the others before them".

The man she called Joe nodded to this and held her close "Good and let it stay that way" she nodded as he let go and seemed to walk through the door. The woman stood there and shook her head "Poor dears I hope they get out of this alive" as she said this she walked through the wall and all was silent again. Donna came out of the hiding place and was shocked "Oh my god, did you hear that Steve?" her brother nodded and was scared even more now as he thought about they would have to do next.

They both ran to the room again and were breathing hard trying to understand everything they heard. "They want to kill us" Donna suddenly said "Yes, I know but what now?" she looked at him not knowing what to say. The phone rang again as they both jumped and Steve answered it this time "Hello? Oh hi dad, ya we are ok and don't worry. You are coming back? That's good, see you soon then". He hung up and told his sister everything as she nodded with a slight smile.

They both just fell back on the bed and watched some TV as there was an old Wild West movie on which was ok for them. A few hours passed and Donna woke up looking around as their parents weren't back and no missed calls were on the cell phone. She panicked and called their cell though it was the machine that answered her. She then shook her brother awake and he looked at her "I can't get mom and dad on the cell phone and they aren't back yet" her brother looked at her worried "What? Oh my god, this is so not good. What if they got to them already?" Donna shook her head and didn't want to think that way "let's go look for them then" he nodded to this as they left the room. The path took them to the dining room again where everyone was having lunch and there next to the window were Jack and Mary. Donna and Steve both ran to them and were happy but then stopped as they saw something that would worry them even more.

Their parents were smiling but no expression was on their faces even though they were breathing. "Dad and mom, are you ok?" they looked at her and smiled slightly "yes, of course we are Donna sorry for not answering the cell. It died in the storm last night" Jack nodded to this "yep, and we waited for you down here knowing you would come when you wanted to eat".

This was weird to the kids but they accepted it for now at least. They all ate lunch in silence as everything seemed so strange to them at the moment. After lunch they all got in to the car to drive around a little bit trying to find a way out of this place since they knew that their friends would worry about them by now.

They drove for a few minutes and would be out of this place soon or so they thought. As they drove the road changed slightly and there was mist on the roads again. As they drove farther away from the town the mist seemed to be all around them though they tried to get through it. Jack was getting annoyed now as he stopped the car. What they saw next would both shock them and help them learn some of the truth about this town. No one leaves until the curse is broken.

Chapter Three

When the mist finally cleared up they found themselves back in the town like nothing had ever happened. This confused them all and scared Donna as well as Steve though for some reason their parents didn't seem to care all that much which made them wonder what was really going on here.

"Looks like we can't leave for some reason this is weird" Jack said to them all as they nodded. "What is going on here? Why couldn't we leave this darn place behind?" Mary looked at Donna after the question was asked "I don't know honey but we will figure it out". They headed back to the Red Fox as they went back to their room.

After a wile Donna was bored so she went for a walk and as she got downstairs a room was open as she walked in. It was dark as she lit a light and looked around.

This room had a desk in it as well as a bed and closet though no windows were seen which was a little bit weird to her. As she looked around there were pictures of people on the wall and one she recognized to be that man that she and Steve saw talking to the woman in the dining room that night.

Other pictures showed the woman with a child and the same man once again though the dates were weird _wait this can't be right it's dated 1846 that's impossible isn't it?_ Her mind was now full of questions and thoughts that she didn't have an answer to.

She looked around the room again and found pictures of the place back then and how it would look like now which confused her even more. Donna heard something and ran out of the room as it locked behind her.

She ran back to the hotel room and told Steve as his eyes became big with shock "this makes no sense" Donna nodded "I agree but that's what it says" they looked at their parents who were asleep by now and just sighed.

Donna looked at her brother again "We have to find a way out of this place. I mean there has to be a way right?" Steven just nodded to this and thought about it "O.K., sis but what is the way exactly" She looked at him and shrugged "I have no idea but we have to figure it out and fast".

They agreed that the next day would be full of figuring things out and hoped that the ghosts they saw in the dining room don't find out what they are doing.

The next day came as always but this time they didn't go to breakfast as they wanted all day to figure this thing out. The idea of this place being around since 1846 was weird to them but they would figure it out. The place seemed so different in the day and that was strange though they didn't know what to think or say right now.

Donna showed her brother the place that she found the pictures though it was locked and she sighed "I guess we have to look some other place then" he nodded to this as they looked around the lobby with a curious eye just in case they see anything that will help them.

Steve found something but it wasn't a door. It was a newspaper talking about a fire in 1846 that happened in this place. This got them thinking about what was really going on here.

Both of them had no idea what could happen in the next few days but they did know one thing. They have to find a way out before they become the hotel's next victims and be stuck here for all eternity.

Donna and Steve went to the dining room after a wile and found their parents still eating as they sighed. "Where have you two been?" Jack asked them as Mary was silent for now.

"We were looking around dad, that's all" Jack nodded to this and sighed slightly "o.k. but next time, tell us when you wish to wonder off. We were worried about you both". Both Donna and Steve nodded showing that they understood "good, now come get something to eat. You must be hungry".

Truth be told they weren't but ordered some food any way as they ate it. It had been a long day and they found out part of the past. They both knew that it was only a piece but it would be enough for now.

After dinner they all went back to the room and Donna woke up Steve an hour later knowing it was time to go searching again. They got dressed fast and silently walked out of the room.

The place was quiet and dark but then they heard noises coming from the dining room. It started off as a whisper and then slowly got louder as they got closer. The sound was in fact music and people laughing as they eat though this was weird seeing how everyone was asleep at this time.

Donna went closer and almost yelled at what she saw. There were people eating and some dancing while others talked but they were all looking burned in one way or the other and they were transparent.

"What the hell is going on here Donna?" Steve asked silently "I don't know but we need to find out and fast". They both agreed and went to get a closer look at what was happening here.

As they both walked the music stopped and the ghosts all seemed to look at them. Donna was scared and pulled Steve away from the ghost's sight or so she thought.

As they ran the ghosts were after them and that was a problem to them both. "Steve let's run over there" he nodded to this "good idea Donna and hurry". They both ran in to a room and locked the door though they weren't sure it would protect them for long. _How the hell are we going to get out of this?_ Steve thought to himself as they looked around the room that they were in.

The room they were in was dark except for a small light as well as a small bed with two little windows and a closet. Steve looked through the dresser there and found some old pictures and a diary. Donna looked at it when Steve showed her and was in shock. Steve opened it and it said a name though they had to blow away some dust first. The name was Nicole Summers and it had a flower drawn on it. Steve looked at Donna as he looked at the first page.

March 23rd 1845

Today daddy told me to stay where I am for fear that something else may happen. The men out there hate us and want us dead though I'm not sure why just yet.

Donna looked at Steve as they looked at the next page with sad looks on their faces.

May 12th 1845

The men came and took daddy away from us and I'm scared. Mother says not to worry but I know better. Why are they doing this and what do they want of us?

They both turned to the next page now as it was getting worse as it seemed.

July 15th 1845

Today the hotel opens and we are all happy even mother which, is a good change since I saw her last. I don't know how it will be but we will soon see

The next page was a different date and Donna remembered that the paper they had found said the place burned down in July 14th 1846. They kept reading in silence.

November 25th 1845

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but we have been entertaining guests and cleaning rooms lately. The place is doing well and mother is happy, which makes me smile as well. I hope that more will come and that the bad men stay away this time.

May 14th 1845

There has been some trouble but mother tells me not to worry though I can't help but think that bad things are coming. I wish there was more I could do to help.

Donna looked at Steve "this is horrible but it will give us answers I hope" he nodded and read on.

June 27th 1846

Things aren't good here and I fear the worst is yet to come. People are angry and others have left. We still have people but now this man named Joe has showed up though I don't trust him at all.

July 14th 1846

Things are bad here and a fire has just taken many lives I fear for me and hope that this place never opens again. A witch has put a curse on us all, to live as ghosts until Joe is stopped. I pray that someone will figure it out soon and help us all or may god have mercy on their soul.

With that is stopped and Donna looked at Steve. "We have to show this to mom and dad" he nodded to this and they both were about to leave the room when something stopped them making them both scared and surprised.

Chapter Four

As they closed the diary a ghost looked in and laughed "I found you at last…I see you like this room. That's good because you will never leave it" both Donna and Steve acted fast and ran passed him and out of the room only to see other ghosts around them now. They ran the other way and got back to their own room but no ghosts were following them now.

They were up all night and as Jack and Mary got up they looked at their kids.

"Morning kids it's time to try and get out of here again" Donna looked at them "Look at what we found first. She handed it to Jack to read the diary.

"Where did you get this?" they both shrugged and looked at their parents now "It's all crap kids, a curse? Give me a brake" Steve looked at him "But dad, we saw them last night". Their father shook his head and just sighed as Mary was silent "Too much TV is bad for your brain kids" they both sighed and didn't say anything more about it. Donna was annoyed that their parents didn't believe them though she just shrugged it off for now really.

Donna then went down stairs with Steve and their parents as they were in silence for now. They walked to the dinning room and as always sat at the table and ordered their usual. No one spoke for a wile though both Donna and Steve were sure they knew the reason why they couldn't leave this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the sun wasn't too hot in the sky. The clouds were white and it was clear skies with all different kinds of smells in the air as always. Donna had the car ready as it was parked in front of the family's white fancy looking house. She had packed the night before and now was putting it all in to the car as she sighed and waited as always since she was pretty much the only one in the family to actually get things done a day before. Her brother Steve was gathering some last minute things for himself as he too walked out of the house now to the car. Their mother came out a few minutes later and smiled one of her usual smiles that to Donna seemed to stop any possible bad things that may happen on the way.

They got the car started as Donna sat in her usual place on the right side of the car by the window as her brother was on the left side and some of the bags were in the middle. They were on the way finally to the final stop where they would pick up Jack the father of the family from his work place. He worked at a computer place and owned it now after a few years of hard work. They parked by the door as a few minutes later Jack came out with a smile and locked the door as he got in to the car next to his wife Mary.

They started to drive and were off to the much anticipated family vacation. They were driving from Toronto to Rochester mostly to see friends that lived there and as always with a trip that they take it was all planned. After what seemed like an hour or so they were at the border as Mary was looking at the map. Little did they know that the map was old and the road they follow would take them on an unforgotten adventure.

They started to move again and by this time Steve was asleep though Donna was too busy lost in thought though she smiled slightly as a hawk was seen flying over the road. Mary looked at the map and was confused slightly as she looked at Jack "The map says to turn here honey" Jack looked at the road and sighed "Are you sure about that Mary?" She sighed to this and showed him as the map said that the fastest way would be with the side road so he drove down it.

As time went on Donna noticed something that made her nervous slightly "Um mom I haven't seen a car in a while. Are you sure this is right?" Mary looked at her daughter and sighed though they both shivered slightly as mists covered the road. They drove farther and Donna sighed as by this time Steve was up. "Look mom, a gas station. Let's ask there where we are." Mary shrugged as Jack pulled up to the gas station looking from the window slightly scared as it looked deserted.

A man then seemed to step out of no where which made Donna worried. This man was tall with brown eyes and was dressed in the cloths often worn in gas stations. It was red and he had a black hat. He had a smile on his face as he asked "Hello there folks can I help ya' with anything?" as he spoke it sounded sweet but also had a touch of eeriness to it as well. This made them all look at each other with fright as Mary spoke first "Yes sir, can you fill the car with gas and do you have any idea where we are exactly?" This man seemed to be silent for a few minutes as if he was thinking up a lie to tell them rather than the truth. As he spoke again it sent chills down Donna's spine and she was pretty sure everyone in the car felt the same at the moment or so she thought. "You are on Myst Road it should clear up a bit at the town, folks there are kind and should let ya' stay there for the night before you all continue on ya' way". Mary sighed slightly as the gas was full and just gave a half smile while paying him "Thank you very much" the man looked at her with a smile and then watched them "No problem and you have a safe trip" Mary nodded again and Jack drove off in the direction that the gas man pointed since it was getting late and they didn't seem to have much of a choice any way. They all were silent as the way he talked seemed to shake them all in a way. Back at the gas station the man smiled and as the mists rolled in once more he disappeared and the place stood deserted once more.

They all were on the road again as they saw that the man had been right. As they got closer to the town the mists seemed to be less thick and it was possible to see though it slightly. Jack parked the car at the closest hotel as he then got out and went to get them a room. Donna looked around and as she did so from the safety of the car something seemed wrong to her _what is it about this place that seems so wrong? I can't seem to figure it out for some reason._ Donna thought to herself though she said nothing about it for now as her parents would most likely say she was being silly. Steve felt it too as a chill went down his spine though he didn't tell Donna knowing she would make fun of him for it or so he thought.

Jack came back after a few minutes and he had a key as they all got out and Donna sighed while getting her stuff. They walked in to the place and looked at all the old fashioned statues and furniture which seemed nice but also very strange to them. As they got to the front desk Jack rang the bell on the counter and looked at his family with a shrug seeing no one come just yet. "Hello there and welcome to the Red Fox hotel" They jumped slightly at this as a tall and slightly fat woman was standing there like she had shown up out of thin air. Mary hesitated as she spoke "Yes we have a key and were wondering where the room was" The lady smiled and whistled as a man who looked about in his 20's came up and took their bags. "Follow Frank here he will take you to the room" The man she had called Frank picked up the bags and started to walk to the stairs "Well, come on then. You must be tired after the long trip. It's good to have people here again" Donna and Mary thought this weird but never the less followed the man up as Jack and Steve followed them.

Steve just happened to look back at the counter to thank the woman but she was gone which made him frown slightly and walk a bit faster. Frank showed them the room as Jack and Mary went in first. There were two king sized beds with a window on the left side of the room and a TV in the middle of the room. The wall had pictures of people who looked important and the beds themselves had white sheets with old fashioned bed posts that had carved angels on them. "I hope you enjoy your stay and breakfast is served at 9:00 tomorrow morning in the dining room" with that he was gone as the door closed and they all sighed. "Ok tell me that you aren't just a little freaked out here" that was Donna who spoke first and for the first time in his life Steve agreed with her as he nodded his head. Mary just sighed and looked at Jack "Kids, don't over react ok? This is the only good place we could find so get some sleep and we will look around this town in the morning" Steve looked at both their parents "But mom, that woman standing behind the counter when you weren't looking just seemed to disappear like nothing had been there before" Donna was scared as Jack sighed "Enough of this nonsense we will all get some sleep and then in the morning figure things out" Mary nodded to this and got in to bed next to Jack as both Steve and Donna sighed. "You saw that Steve? I mean did she really just disappear like that?" Steve looked at his sister and sighed "Yep and I saw it too, hang on are you saying you believe me?" Donna nodded to this and said nothing more. The thought going through both their minds now was _what the hell is this place? This is just not right and makes no sense._

The next day they all woke up at around 9:30 and got dressed as they went down to have breakfast like Frank had suggested. The room was big and had paintings on the wall as there were round tables all set and people were there already eating what looked like toast and bacon. They all sat on a table by the window as there were few cars driving on the street of the town at this hour. A waitress came to them and smiled slightly "What can I get you today?" Donna looked at the menu as Jack ordered some hash browns and Mary ordered some eggs with a drink of coffee while Steve ordered toast and bacon. Donna looked up as it was her turn now and sighed "I'll have water with scrambled eggs and a side order of salad as well as a coke" The woman nodded and walked off with the menus to the kitchen. "See kids, isn't this better?" this was the first thing their mom asked them as they both just shrugged and were silent not really knowing what to answer her. It still seemed strange to them and they didn't like the way some people looked at them. Jack looked at them with his usual stern face and sipped the drink he got "Well answer your mother" Steve sighed and spoke "Yes, it's ok now, mom. Sorry about last night." She looked at them both and then her husband. "It's ok Steve we were all a little tired last night" he nodded to this and Donna did the same as there was no point to start a fight at the moment. They would check out the town after this and that was something Donna wanted to do as it may be a way to figuring out why she had such a bad feeling about the place.

Their food came after a few minutes and they all started to eat. Steve and Donna both had to admit the food was really good and fresh as it should be. The waitress came by a few minutes later to fill the drinks again "How is everything?" Mary smiled and looked at her "it's all very good thank you" the waitress smiled to this and walked off to serve other people that were there. They finished the food and Jack left a tip after paying as they all walked out to the car. It was a cold windy day and the sun was hidden by rain clouds which made them all a little uneasy about the place now. They got in to the car and Jack turned on the heating as he drove off to see the rest of the town. Donna looked out the window and then spoke up "Look dad, let's stop at the museum there" Steve rolled his eyes but they did any way. This was something that would turn out to be both a good and a bad thing for the small family.

Chapter Two

They walked into the museum and looked around as there seemed to be artifacts from all different times and places. Donna loved it as they looked at everything though they were the only ones there or so they thought. A man stepped out of the shadows making Mary jump slightly as she put her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat a little bit faster at the moment. Donna and Steve both faced him now as well and the man had a smile on his face. He was a tall man dressed in what seemed like old fashioned cloths which was weird to them but Donna figured it must be for show. "I see you like my collection here, that's good since I haven't had a lot of people stop by lately". They all relaxed slightly and looked around with a smile "Yes we do but please don't scare me like that again mister…" Mary didn't know what to call him so she waiting for him to tell her "Sorry lady and the name's Thomas, it's nice to meet you all" Jack nodded and shook his hand "I'm Jack and this is my wife Mary with our two kids Donna and Steve" The man looked at them again and nodded still with an eerie smile on his face. They looked around again as Thomas gave them a private tour of the place explaining about all the different things that they were looking at and how he got them.

At the end they paid him and walked out. "See that was nice don't you agree Steve" he nodded to this and they got back in to the car. They drove for a few minutes and then found shopping stores so they parked and looked around a bit. They were all mostly old antique stores but worth looking at anyway. They walked into one of them and looked around at the old fashioned toys, cloths and kitchenware the place had to offer. Then out of nowhere yet again a woman with a kind face and dressed in a old wild west style dress which made things seem a little weird to them all but no one asked anything about it. She smiled as she saw them and walked over to them "Can I help you with anything? Gosh it's been so long since anyone bothered to come in here" Donna looked at her and wondered why both of the people they met had said this after all people must come here a lot no? She just thought it strange to say the least. _Something is very wrong about this place! I wonder if she can tell me what it is_ this was what was going through Donna's mind at the moment as she looked around. "So why don't people come here a lot? After all it seems like such a nice place" the older woman was silent for a minute as she seemed to be thinking up a lie just as the man at the gas station had done. "Don't worry yourself about that dear and if I were you I wouldn't ask that again" This confused them all as they walked out of the store "I told you something was up" those words came from Steve's mouth as Donna agreed with him on that one though Jack just sighed "Enough with that and I don't want to hear another word about it understand?" the truth was as his kids nodded thoughts were forming in his mind as questions about this place as well. They all got back into the car silently and Jack drove back to the hotel as it was dinner time. He parked the car and they all walked to the dining room after Jack locked once again. When they walked in people seemed to look at them again but then look away after a few minutes. Dinner was served and it was chicken with mashed potatoes and a drink of water. They all ate without a word or glance at each other and after that is was back to the room to watch some TV and relax. Mary now was having second thoughts as she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Jack just hoped that the next day would be better and everything would be ok for them to leave soon.

The next day was as weird as the first though this time there was a meeting at the church since it was Sunday. Jack and Mary went but Donna and Steve stayed in the room to figure things out on their own. As their parents were at church praying Donna and Steve looked around the halls but then they saw something that chilled them to the bone.

It was a little girl but she was see through and blue looking like a ghost. As they came closer she laughed and simply disappeared from sight. "O.K. what the hell was that?" those were the only words that Donna could say at the moment as her brother was shocked "I…I think it was a ghost but why now?" Donna thought about this for a moment and shrugged "Maybe it's a warning of some kind" Steve was shocked and scared now "Yes but a warning of what?".

Donna looked at him and sighed "I have no idea but mom and dad will never believe us. That's for sure" Steve nodded to this "Yes, I know but now what?". She thought about it and sighed again "We have to figure out what really happened in this town and why everyone seems scared to talk about it" her brother nodded to this and they walked the halls down to the stairs but her brother froze "what if the lady there is a ghost and knows we suspect something" Donna looked at him with a slightly smile "Then we show her that she can't scare us" he nodded to this as they walked down. The rain had started to fall and Mary as well as Jack sighed knowing they have to wait for it to stop slightly. Jack called the kids on the cell phone and waited for an answer "Hello?" came Donna's voice as they were hiding from a ghost they saw again so it was a slight whisper.

Jack sighed "Hi Donna, we need to wait for the rain to stop" Donna sighed "O.K. dad, don't worry we are O.K." Jack nodded "That good and see ya' when we can" the phone went dead after that and Donna sighed. The ghost went by them and Steve was shocked "They will be late so we are on our own at the moment" Steve didn't like the sound of that but just nodded showing that he understood. She sighed and they walked to the dining room which was dark at the moment and nothing moved for now.

The windows were big as always and the tables were ready to be set in the morning. Then out of nowhere two people showed up fighting about something as Donna looked at them and they seemed to be floating. It was a man with dark black hair, green eyes and dressed like a logger as the woman was slightly shorter than him dressed in a yellow and white dress as she had her hair up in a bun. "I told you the new comers must never know or it will ruin everything" the man said to her as she sighed slightly " Yes I know that, Joe, and they will never find out until it's too late just like the others before them".

The man she called Joe nodded to this and held her close "Good and let it stay that way" she nodded as he let go and seemed to walk through the door. The woman stood there and shook her head "Poor dears I hope they get out of this alive" as she said this she walked through the wall and all was silent again. Donna came out of the hiding place and was shocked "Oh my god, did you hear that Steve?" her brother nodded and was scared even more now as he thought about they would have to do next.

They both ran to the room again and were breathing hard trying to understand everything they heard. "They want to kill us" Donna suddenly said "Yes, I know but what now?" she looked at him not knowing what to say. The phone rang again as they both jumped and Steve answered it this time "Hello? Oh hi dad, ya we are ok and don't worry. You are coming back? That's good, see you soon then". He hung up and told his sister everything as she nodded with a slight smile.

They both just fell back on the bed and watched some TV as there was an old Wild West movie on which was ok for them. A few hours passed and Donna woke up looking around as their parents weren't back and no missed calls were on the cell phone. She panicked and called their cell though it was the machine that answered her. She then shook her brother awake and he looked at her "I can't get mom and dad on the cell phone and they aren't back yet" her brother looked at her worried "What? Oh my god, this is so not good. What if they got to them already?" Donna shook her head and didn't want to think that way "let's go look for them then" he nodded to this as they left the room. The path took them to the dining room again where everyone was having lunch and there next to the window were Jack and Mary. Donna and Steve both ran to them and were happy but then stopped as they saw something that would worry them even more.

Their parents were smiling but no expression was on their faces even though they were breathing. "Dad and mom, are you ok?" they looked at her and smiled slightly "yes, of course we are Donna sorry for not answering the cell. It died in the storm last night" Jack nodded to this "yep, and we waited for you down here knowing you would come when you wanted to eat".

This was weird to the kids but they accepted it for now at least. They all ate lunch in silence as everything seemed so strange to them at the moment. After lunch they all got in to the car to drive around a little bit trying to find a way out of this place since they knew that their friends would worry about them by now.

They drove for a few minutes and would be out of this place soon or so they thought. As they drove the road changed slightly and there was mist on the roads again. As they drove farther away from the town the mist seemed to be all around them though they tried to get through it. Jack was getting annoyed now as he stopped the car. What they saw next would both shock them and help them learn some of the truth about this town. No one leaves until the curse is broken.

Chapter Three

When the mist finally cleared up they found themselves back in the town like nothing had ever happened. This confused them all and scared Donna as well as Steve though for some reason their parents didn't seem to care all that much which made them wonder what was really going on here.

"Looks like we can't leave for some reason this is weird" Jack said to them all as they nodded. "What is going on here? Why couldn't we leave this darn place behind?" Mary looked at Donna after the question was asked "I don't know honey but we will figure it out". They headed back to the Red Fox as they went back to their room.

After a wile Donna was bored so she went for a walk and as she got downstairs a room was open as she walked in. It was dark as she lit a light and looked around.

This room had a desk in it as well as a bed and closet though no windows were seen which was a little bit weird to her. As she looked around there were pictures of people on the wall and one she recognized to be that man that she and Steve saw talking to the woman in the dining room that night.

Other pictures showed the woman with a child and the same man once again though the dates were weird _wait this can't be right it's dated 1846 that's impossible isn't it?_ Her mind was now full of questions and thoughts that she didn't have an answer to.

She looked around the room again and found pictures of the place back then and how it would look like now which confused her even more. Donna heard something and ran out of the room as it locked behind her.

She ran back to the hotel room and told Steve as his eyes became big with shock "this makes no sense" Donna nodded "I agree but that's what it says" they looked at their parents who were asleep by now and just sighed.

Donna looked at her brother again "We have to find a way out of this place. I mean there has to be a way right?" Steven just nodded to this and thought about it "O.K., sis but what is the way exactly" She looked at him and shrugged "I have no idea but we have to figure it out and fast".

They agreed that the next day would be full of figuring things out and hoped that the ghosts they saw in the dining room don't find out what they are doing.

The next day came as always but this time they didn't go to breakfast as they wanted all day to figure this thing out. The idea of this place being around since 1846 was weird to them but they would figure it out. The place seemed so different in the day and that was strange though they didn't know what to think or say right now.

Donna showed her brother the place that she found the pictures though it was locked and she sighed "I guess we have to look some other place then" he nodded to this as they looked around the lobby with a curious eye just in case they see anything that will help them.

Steve found something but it wasn't a door. It was a newspaper talking about a fire in 1846 that happened in this place. This got them thinking about what was really going on here.

Both of them had no idea what could happen in the next few days but they did know one thing. They have to find a way out before they become the hotel's next victims and be stuck here for all eternity.

Donna and Steve went to the dining room after a wile and found their parents still eating as they sighed. "Where have you two been?" Jack asked them as Mary was silent for now.

"We were looking around dad, that's all" Jack nodded to this and sighed slightly "o.k. but next time, tell us when you wish to wonder off. We were worried about you both". Both Donna and Steve nodded showing that they understood "good, now come get something to eat. You must be hungry".

Truth be told they weren't but ordered some food any way as they ate it. It had been a long day and they found out part of the past. They both knew that it was only a piece but it would be enough for now.

After dinner they all went back to the room and Donna woke up Steve an hour later knowing it was time to go searching again. They got dressed fast and silently walked out of the room.

The place was quiet and dark but then they heard noises coming from the dining room. It started off as a whisper and then slowly got louder as they got closer. The sound was in fact music and people laughing as they eat though this was weird seeing how everyone was asleep at this time.

Donna went closer and almost yelled at what she saw. There were people eating and some dancing while others talked but they were all looking burned in one way or the other and they were transparent.

"What the hell is going on here Donna?" Steve asked silently "I don't know but we need to find out and fast". They both agreed and went to get a closer look at what was happening here.

As they both walked the music stopped and the ghosts all seemed to look at them. Donna was scared and pulled Steve away from the ghost's sight or so she thought.

As they ran the ghosts were after them and that was a problem to them both. "Steve let's run over there" he nodded to this "good idea Donna and hurry". They both ran in to a room and locked the door though they weren't sure it would protect them for long. _How the hell are we going to get out of this?_ Steve thought to himself as they looked around the room that they were in.

The room they were in was dark except for a small light as well as a small bed with two little windows and a closet. Steve looked through the dresser there and found some old pictures and a diary. Donna looked at it when Steve showed her and was in shock. Steve opened it and it said a name though they had to blow away some dust first. The name was Nicole Summers and it had a flower drawn on it. Steve looked at Donna as he looked at the first page.

March 23rd 1845

Today daddy told me to stay where I am for fear that something else may happen. The men out there hate us and want us dead though I'm not sure why just yet.

Donna looked at Steve as they looked at the next page with sad looks on their faces.

May 12th 1845

The men came and took daddy away from us and I'm scared. Mother says not to worry but I know better. Why are they doing this and what do they want of us?

They both turned to the next page now as it was getting worse as it seemed.

July 15th 1845

Today the hotel opens and we are all happy even mother which, is a good change since I saw her last. I don't know how it will be but we will soon see

The next page was a different date and Donna remembered that the paper they had found said the place burned down in July 14th 1846. They kept reading in silence.

November 25th 1845

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but we have been entertaining guests and cleaning rooms lately. The place is doing well and mother is happy, which makes me smile as well. I hope that more will come and that the bad men stay away this time.

May 14th 1845

There has been some trouble but mother tells me not to worry though I can't help but think that bad things are coming. I wish there was more I could do to help.

Donna looked at Steve "this is horrible but it will give us answers I hope" he nodded and read on.

June 27th 1846

Things aren't good here and I fear the worst is yet to come. People are angry and others have left. We still have people but now this man named Joe has showed up though I don't trust him at all.

July 14th 1846

Things are bad here and a fire has just taken many lives I fear for me and hope that this place never opens again. A witch has put a curse on us all, to live as ghosts until Joe is stopped. I pray that someone will figure it out soon and help us all or may god have mercy on their soul.

With that is stopped and Donna looked at Steve. "We have to show this to mom and dad" he nodded to this and they both were about to leave the room when something stopped them making them both scared and surprised.

Chapter Four

As they closed the diary a ghost looked in and laughed "I found you at last…I see you like this room. That's good because you will never leave it" both Donna and Steve acted fast and ran passed him and out of the room only to see other ghosts around them now. They ran the other way and got back to their own room but no ghosts were following them now.

They were up all night and as Jack and Mary got up they looked at their kids.

"Morning kids it's time to try and get out of here again" Donna looked at them "Look at what we found first. She handed it to Jack to read the diary.

"Where did you get this?" they both shrugged and looked at their parents now "It's all crap kids, a curse? Give me a brake" Steve looked at him "But dad, we saw them last night". Their father shook his head and just sighed as Mary was silent "Too much TV is bad for your brain kids" they both sighed and didn't say anything more about it. Donna was annoyed that their parents didn't believe them though she just shrugged it off for now really.

Donna then went down stairs with Steve and their parents as they were in silence for now. They walked to the dinning room and as always sat at the table and ordered their usual. No one spoke for a wile though both Donna and Steve were sure they knew the reason why they couldn't leave this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the sun wasn't too hot in the sky. The clouds were white and it was clear skies with all different kinds of smells in the air as always. Donna had the car ready as it was parked in front of the family's white fancy looking house. She had packed the night before and now was putting it all in to the car as she sighed and waited as always since she was pretty much the only one in the family to actually get things done a day before. Her brother Steve was gathering some last minute things for himself as he too walked out of the house now to the car. Their mother came out a few minutes later and smiled one of her usual smiles that to Donna seemed to stop any possible bad things that may happen on the way.

They got the car started as Donna sat in her usual place on the right side of the car by the window as her brother was on the left side and some of the bags were in the middle. They were on the way finally to the final stop where they would pick up Jack the father of the family from his work place. He worked at a computer place and owned it now after a few years of hard work. They parked by the door as a few minutes later Jack came out with a smile and locked the door as he got in to the car next to his wife Mary.

They started to drive and were off to the much anticipated family vacation. They were driving from Toronto to Rochester mostly to see friends that lived there and as always with a trip that they take it was all planned. After what seemed like an hour or so they were at the border as Mary was looking at the map. Little did they know that the map was old and the road they follow would take them on an unforgotten adventure.

They started to move again and by this time Steve was asleep though Donna was too busy lost in thought though she smiled slightly as a hawk was seen flying over the road. Mary looked at the map and was confused slightly as she looked at Jack "The map says to turn here honey" Jack looked at the road and sighed "Are you sure about that Mary?" She sighed to this and showed him as the map said that the fastest way would be with the side road so he drove down it.

As time went on Donna noticed something that made her nervous slightly "Um mom I haven't seen a car in a while. Are you sure this is right?" Mary looked at her daughter and sighed though they both shivered slightly as mists covered the road. They drove farther and Donna sighed as by this time Steve was up. "Look mom, a gas station. Let's ask there where we are." Mary shrugged as Jack pulled up to the gas station looking from the window slightly scared as it looked deserted.

A man then seemed to step out of no where which made Donna worried. This man was tall with brown eyes and was dressed in the cloths often worn in gas stations. It was red and he had a black hat. He had a smile on his face as he asked "Hello there folks can I help ya' with anything?" as he spoke it sounded sweet but also had a touch of eeriness to it as well. This made them all look at each other with fright as Mary spoke first "Yes sir, can you fill the car with gas and do you have any idea where we are exactly?" This man seemed to be silent for a few minutes as if he was thinking up a lie to tell them rather than the truth. As he spoke again it sent chills down Donna's spine and she was pretty sure everyone in the car felt the same at the moment or so she thought. "You are on Myst Road it should clear up a bit at the town, folks there are kind and should let ya' stay there for the night before you all continue on ya' way". Mary sighed slightly as the gas was full and just gave a half smile while paying him "Thank you very much" the man looked at her with a smile and then watched them "No problem and you have a safe trip" Mary nodded again and Jack drove off in the direction that the gas man pointed since it was getting late and they didn't seem to have much of a choice any way. They all were silent as the way he talked seemed to shake them all in a way. Back at the gas station the man smiled and as the mists rolled in once more he disappeared and the place stood deserted once more.

They all were on the road again as they saw that the man had been right. As they got closer to the town the mists seemed to be less thick and it was possible to see though it slightly. Jack parked the car at the closest hotel as he then got out and went to get them a room. Donna looked around and as she did so from the safety of the car something seemed wrong to her _what is it about this place that seems so wrong? I can't seem to figure it out for some reason._ Donna thought to herself though she said nothing about it for now as her parents would most likely say she was being silly. Steve felt it too as a chill went down his spine though he didn't tell Donna knowing she would make fun of him for it or so he thought.

Jack came back after a few minutes and he had a key as they all got out and Donna sighed while getting her stuff. They walked in to the place and looked at all the old fashioned statues and furniture which seemed nice but also very strange to them. As they got to the front desk Jack rang the bell on the counter and looked at his family with a shrug seeing no one come just yet. "Hello there and welcome to the Red Fox hotel" They jumped slightly at this as a tall and slightly fat woman was standing there like she had shown up out of thin air. Mary hesitated as she spoke "Yes we have a key and were wondering where the room was" The lady smiled and whistled as a man who looked about in his 20's came up and took their bags. "Follow Frank here he will take you to the room" The man she had called Frank picked up the bags and started to walk to the stairs "Well, come on then. You must be tired after the long trip. It's good to have people here again" Donna and Mary thought this weird but never the less followed the man up as Jack and Steve followed them.

Steve just happened to look back at the counter to thank the woman but she was gone which made him frown slightly and walk a bit faster. Frank showed them the room as Jack and Mary went in first. There were two king sized beds with a window on the left side of the room and a TV in the middle of the room. The wall had pictures of people who looked important and the beds themselves had white sheets with old fashioned bed posts that had carved angels on them. "I hope you enjoy your stay and breakfast is served at 9:00 tomorrow morning in the dining room" with that he was gone as the door closed and they all sighed. "Ok tell me that you aren't just a little freaked out here" that was Donna who spoke first and for the first time in his life Steve agreed with her as he nodded his head. Mary just sighed and looked at Jack "Kids, don't over react ok? This is the only good place we could find so get some sleep and we will look around this town in the morning" Steve looked at both their parents "But mom, that woman standing behind the counter when you weren't looking just seemed to disappear like nothing had been there before" Donna was scared as Jack sighed "Enough of this nonsense we will all get some sleep and then in the morning figure things out" Mary nodded to this and got in to bed next to Jack as both Steve and Donna sighed. "You saw that Steve? I mean did she really just disappear like that?" Steve looked at his sister and sighed "Yep and I saw it too, hang on are you saying you believe me?" Donna nodded to this and said nothing more. The thought going through both their minds now was _what the hell is this place? This is just not right and makes no sense._

The next day they all woke up at around 9:30 and got dressed as they went down to have breakfast like Frank had suggested. The room was big and had paintings on the wall as there were round tables all set and people were there already eating what looked like toast and bacon. They all sat on a table by the window as there were few cars driving on the street of the town at this hour. A waitress came to them and smiled slightly "What can I get you today?" Donna looked at the menu as Jack ordered some hash browns and Mary ordered some eggs with a drink of coffee while Steve ordered toast and bacon. Donna looked up as it was her turn now and sighed "I'll have water with scrambled eggs and a side order of salad as well as a coke" The woman nodded and walked off with the menus to the kitchen. "See kids, isn't this better?" this was the first thing their mom asked them as they both just shrugged and were silent not really knowing what to answer her. It still seemed strange to them and they didn't like the way some people looked at them. Jack looked at them with his usual stern face and sipped the drink he got "Well answer your mother" Steve sighed and spoke "Yes, it's ok now, mom. Sorry about last night." She looked at them both and then her husband. "It's ok Steve we were all a little tired last night" he nodded to this and Donna did the same as there was no point to start a fight at the moment. They would check out the town after this and that was something Donna wanted to do as it may be a way to figuring out why she had such a bad feeling about the place.

Their food came after a few minutes and they all started to eat. Steve and Donna both had to admit the food was really good and fresh as it should be. The waitress came by a few minutes later to fill the drinks again "How is everything?" Mary smiled and looked at her "it's all very good thank you" the waitress smiled to this and walked off to serve other people that were there. They finished the food and Jack left a tip after paying as they all walked out to the car. It was a cold windy day and the sun was hidden by rain clouds which made them all a little uneasy about the place now. They got in to the car and Jack turned on the heating as he drove off to see the rest of the town. Donna looked out the window and then spoke up "Look dad, let's stop at the museum there" Steve rolled his eyes but they did any way. This was something that would turn out to be both a good and a bad thing for the small family.

Chapter Two

They walked into the museum and looked around as there seemed to be artifacts from all different times and places. Donna loved it as they looked at everything though they were the only ones there or so they thought. A man stepped out of the shadows making Mary jump slightly as she put her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat a little bit faster at the moment. Donna and Steve both faced him now as well and the man had a smile on his face. He was a tall man dressed in what seemed like old fashioned cloths which was weird to them but Donna figured it must be for show. "I see you like my collection here, that's good since I haven't had a lot of people stop by lately". They all relaxed slightly and looked around with a smile "Yes we do but please don't scare me like that again mister…" Mary didn't know what to call him so she waiting for him to tell her "Sorry lady and the name's Thomas, it's nice to meet you all" Jack nodded and shook his hand "I'm Jack and this is my wife Mary with our two kids Donna and Steve" The man looked at them again and nodded still with an eerie smile on his face. They looked around again as Thomas gave them a private tour of the place explaining about all the different things that they were looking at and how he got them.

At the end they paid him and walked out. "See that was nice don't you agree Steve" he nodded to this and they got back in to the car. They drove for a few minutes and then found shopping stores so they parked and looked around a bit. They were all mostly old antique stores but worth looking at anyway. They walked into one of them and looked around at the old fashioned toys, cloths and kitchenware the place had to offer. Then out of nowhere yet again a woman with a kind face and dressed in a old wild west style dress which made things seem a little weird to them all but no one asked anything about it. She smiled as she saw them and walked over to them "Can I help you with anything? Gosh it's been so long since anyone bothered to come in here" Donna looked at her and wondered why both of the people they met had said this after all people must come here a lot no? She just thought it strange to say the least. _Something is very wrong about this place! I wonder if she can tell me what it is_ this was what was going through Donna's mind at the moment as she looked around. "So why don't people come here a lot? After all it seems like such a nice place" the older woman was silent for a minute as she seemed to be thinking up a lie just as the man at the gas station had done. "Don't worry yourself about that dear and if I were you I wouldn't ask that again" This confused them all as they walked out of the store "I told you something was up" those words came from Steve's mouth as Donna agreed with him on that one though Jack just sighed "Enough with that and I don't want to hear another word about it understand?" the truth was as his kids nodded thoughts were forming in his mind as questions about this place as well. They all got back into the car silently and Jack drove back to the hotel as it was dinner time. He parked the car and they all walked to the dining room after Jack locked once again. When they walked in people seemed to look at them again but then look away after a few minutes. Dinner was served and it was chicken with mashed potatoes and a drink of water. They all ate without a word or glance at each other and after that is was back to the room to watch some TV and relax. Mary now was having second thoughts as she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. Jack just hoped that the next day would be better and everything would be ok for them to leave soon.

The next day was as weird as the first though this time there was a meeting at the church since it was Sunday. Jack and Mary went but Donna and Steve stayed in the room to figure things out on their own. As their parents were at church praying Donna and Steve looked around the halls but then they saw something that chilled them to the bone.

It was a little girl but she was see through and blue looking like a ghost. As they came closer she laughed and simply disappeared from sight. "O.K. what the hell was that?" those were the only words that Donna could say at the moment as her brother was shocked "I…I think it was a ghost but why now?" Donna thought about this for a moment and shrugged "Maybe it's a warning of some kind" Steve was shocked and scared now "Yes but a warning of what?".

Donna looked at him and sighed "I have no idea but mom and dad will never believe us. That's for sure" Steve nodded to this "Yes, I know but now what?". She thought about it and sighed again "We have to figure out what really happened in this town and why everyone seems scared to talk about it" her brother nodded to this and they walked the halls down to the stairs but her brother froze "what if the lady there is a ghost and knows we suspect something" Donna looked at him with a slightly smile "Then we show her that she can't scare us" he nodded to this as they walked down. The rain had started to fall and Mary as well as Jack sighed knowing they have to wait for it to stop slightly. Jack called the kids on the cell phone and waited for an answer "Hello?" came Donna's voice as they were hiding from a ghost they saw again so it was a slight whisper.

Jack sighed "Hi Donna, we need to wait for the rain to stop" Donna sighed "O.K. dad, don't worry we are O.K." Jack nodded "That good and see ya' when we can" the phone went dead after that and Donna sighed. The ghost went by them and Steve was shocked "They will be late so we are on our own at the moment" Steve didn't like the sound of that but just nodded showing that he understood. She sighed and they walked to the dining room which was dark at the moment and nothing moved for now.

The windows were big as always and the tables were ready to be set in the morning. Then out of nowhere two people showed up fighting about something as Donna looked at them and they seemed to be floating. It was a man with dark black hair, green eyes and dressed like a logger as the woman was slightly shorter than him dressed in a yellow and white dress as she had her hair up in a bun. "I told you the new comers must never know or it will ruin everything" the man said to her as she sighed slightly " Yes I know that, Joe, and they will never find out until it's too late just like the others before them".

The man she called Joe nodded to this and held her close "Good and let it stay that way" she nodded as he let go and seemed to walk through the door. The woman stood there and shook her head "Poor dears I hope they get out of this alive" as she said this she walked through the wall and all was silent again. Donna came out of the hiding place and was shocked "Oh my god, did you hear that Steve?" her brother nodded and was scared even more now as he thought about they would have to do next.

They both ran to the room again and were breathing hard trying to understand everything they heard. "They want to kill us" Donna suddenly said "Yes, I know but what now?" she looked at him not knowing what to say. The phone rang again as they both jumped and Steve answered it this time "Hello? Oh hi dad, ya we are ok and don't worry. You are coming back? That's good, see you soon then". He hung up and told his sister everything as she nodded with a slight smile.

They both just fell back on the bed and watched some TV as there was an old Wild West movie on which was ok for them. A few hours passed and Donna woke up looking around as their parents weren't back and no missed calls were on the cell phone. She panicked and called their cell though it was the machine that answered her. She then shook her brother awake and he looked at her "I can't get mom and dad on the cell phone and they aren't back yet" her brother looked at her worried "What? Oh my god, this is so not good. What if they got to them already?" Donna shook her head and didn't want to think that way "let's go look for them then" he nodded to this as they left the room. The path took them to the dining room again where everyone was having lunch and there next to the window were Jack and Mary. Donna and Steve both ran to them and were happy but then stopped as they saw something that would worry them even more.

Their parents were smiling but no expression was on their faces even though they were breathing. "Dad and mom, are you ok?" they looked at her and smiled slightly "yes, of course we are Donna sorry for not answering the cell. It died in the storm last night" Jack nodded to this "yep, and we waited for you down here knowing you would come when you wanted to eat".

This was weird to the kids but they accepted it for now at least. They all ate lunch in silence as everything seemed so strange to them at the moment. After lunch they all got in to the car to drive around a little bit trying to find a way out of this place since they knew that their friends would worry about them by now.

They drove for a few minutes and would be out of this place soon or so they thought. As they drove the road changed slightly and there was mist on the roads again. As they drove farther away from the town the mist seemed to be all around them though they tried to get through it. Jack was getting annoyed now as he stopped the car. What they saw next would both shock them and help them learn some of the truth about this town. No one leaves until the curse is broken.

Chapter Three

When the mist finally cleared up they found themselves back in the town like nothing had ever happened. This confused them all and scared Donna as well as Steve though for some reason their parents didn't seem to care all that much which made them wonder what was really going on here.

"Looks like we can't leave for some reason this is weird" Jack said to them all as they nodded. "What is going on here? Why couldn't we leave this darn place behind?" Mary looked at Donna after the question was asked "I don't know honey but we will figure it out". They headed back to the Red Fox as they went back to their room.

After a wile Donna was bored so she went for a walk and as she got downstairs a room was open as she walked in. It was dark as she lit a light and looked around.

This room had a desk in it as well as a bed and closet though no windows were seen which was a little bit weird to her. As she looked around there were pictures of people on the wall and one she recognized to be that man that she and Steve saw talking to the woman in the dining room that night.

Other pictures showed the woman with a child and the same man once again though the dates were weird _wait this can't be right it's dated 1846 that's impossible isn't it?_ Her mind was now full of questions and thoughts that she didn't have an answer to.

She looked around the room again and found pictures of the place back then and how it would look like now which confused her even more. Donna heard something and ran out of the room as it locked behind her.

She ran back to the hotel room and told Steve as his eyes became big with shock "this makes no sense" Donna nodded "I agree but that's what it says" they looked at their parents who were asleep by now and just sighed.

Donna looked at her brother again "We have to find a way out of this place. I mean there has to be a way right?" Steven just nodded to this and thought about it "O.K., sis but what is the way exactly" She looked at him and shrugged "I have no idea but we have to figure it out and fast".

They agreed that the next day would be full of figuring things out and hoped that the ghosts they saw in the dining room don't find out what they are doing.

The next day came as always but this time they didn't go to breakfast as they wanted all day to figure this thing out. The idea of this place being around since 1846 was weird to them but they would figure it out. The place seemed so different in the day and that was strange though they didn't know what to think or say right now.

Donna showed her brother the place that she found the pictures though it was locked and she sighed "I guess we have to look some other place then" he nodded to this as they looked around the lobby with a curious eye just in case they see anything that will help them.

Steve found something but it wasn't a door. It was a newspaper talking about a fire in 1846 that happened in this place. This got them thinking about what was really going on here.

Both of them had no idea what could happen in the next few days but they did know one thing. They have to find a way out before they become the hotel's next victims and be stuck here for all eternity.

Donna and Steve went to the dining room after a wile and found their parents still eating as they sighed. "Where have you two been?" Jack asked them as Mary was silent for now.

"We were looking around dad, that's all" Jack nodded to this and sighed slightly "o.k. but next time, tell us when you wish to wonder off. We were worried about you both". Both Donna and Steve nodded showing that they understood "good, now come get something to eat. You must be hungry".

Truth be told they weren't but ordered some food any way as they ate it. It had been a long day and they found out part of the past. They both knew that it was only a piece but it would be enough for now.

After dinner they all went back to the room and Donna woke up Steve an hour later knowing it was time to go searching again. They got dressed fast and silently walked out of the room.

The place was quiet and dark but then they heard noises coming from the dining room. It started off as a whisper and then slowly got louder as they got closer. The sound was in fact music and people laughing as they eat though this was weird seeing how everyone was asleep at this time.

Donna went closer and almost yelled at what she saw. There were people eating and some dancing while others talked but they were all looking burned in one way or the other and they were transparent.

"What the hell is going on here Donna?" Steve asked silently "I don't know but we need to find out and fast". They both agreed and went to get a closer look at what was happening here.

As they both walked the music stopped and the ghosts all seemed to look at them. Donna was scared and pulled Steve away from the ghost's sight or so she thought.

As they ran the ghosts were after them and that was a problem to them both. "Steve let's run over there" he nodded to this "good idea Donna and hurry". They both ran in to a room and locked the door though they weren't sure it would protect them for long. _How the hell are we going to get out of this?_ Steve thought to himself as they looked around the room that they were in.

The room they were in was dark except for a small light as well as a small bed with two little windows and a closet. Steve looked through the dresser there and found some old pictures and a diary. Donna looked at it when Steve showed her and was in shock. Steve opened it and it said a name though they had to blow away some dust first. The name was Nicole Summers and it had a flower drawn on it. Steve looked at Donna as he looked at the first page.

March 23rd 1845

Today daddy told me to stay where I am for fear that something else may happen. The men out there hate us and want us dead though I'm not sure why just yet.

Donna looked at Steve as they looked at the next page with sad looks on their faces.

May 12th 1845

The men came and took daddy away from us and I'm scared. Mother says not to worry but I know better. Why are they doing this and what do they want of us?

They both turned to the next page now as it was getting worse as it seemed.

July 15th 1845

Today the hotel opens and we are all happy even mother which, is a good change since I saw her last. I don't know how it will be but we will soon see

The next page was a different date and Donna remembered that the paper they had found said the place burned down in July 14th 1846. They kept reading in silence.

November 25th 1845

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but we have been entertaining guests and cleaning rooms lately. The place is doing well and mother is happy, which makes me smile as well. I hope that more will come and that the bad men stay away this time.

May 14th 1845

There has been some trouble but mother tells me not to worry though I can't help but think that bad things are coming. I wish there was more I could do to help.

Donna looked at Steve "this is horrible but it will give us answers I hope" he nodded and read on.

June 27th 1846

Things aren't good here and I fear the worst is yet to come. People are angry and others have left. We still have people but now this man named Joe has showed up though I don't trust him at all.

July 14th 1846

Things are bad here and a fire has just taken many lives I fear for me and hope that this place never opens again. A witch has put a curse on us all, to live as ghosts until Joe is stopped. I pray that someone will figure it out soon and help us all or may god have mercy on their soul.

With that it stopped and Donna looked at Steve. "We have to show this to mom and dad" he nodded to this and they both were about to leave the room when something stopped them making them both scared and surprised.

Chapter Four

As they closed the diary a ghost looked in and laughed "I found you at last…I see you like this room. That's good because you will never leave it" both Donna and Steve acted fast and ran passed him and out of the room only to see other ghosts around them now. They ran the other way and got back to their own room but no ghosts were following them now.

They were up all night and as Jack and Mary got up they looked at their kids.

"Morning kids it's time to try and get out of here again" Donna looked at them "Look at what we found first. She handed it to Jack to read the diary.

"Where did you get this?" they both shrugged and looked at their parents now "It's all crap kids, a curse? Give me a brake" Steve looked at him "But dad, we saw them last night". Their father shook his head and just sighed as Mary was silent "Too much TV is bad for your brain kids" they both sighed and didn't say anything more about it. Donna was annoyed that their parents didn't believe them though she just shrugged it off for now really.

Donna then went down stairs with Steve and their parents as they were in silence for now. They walked to the dinning room and as always sat at the table and ordered their usual. No one spoke for a wile though both Donna and Steve were sure they knew the reason why they couldn't leave this place.

Things didn't get any better for them as the day went on. Their parents didn't talk to them and it all seemed to be a mess at the moment. Donna kept the diary in a place where it would be safe and Steve just was lost in thought at the moment. The people in the hotel seemed normal enough at the moment but both Donna and Steve knew better.

Mary tried to call their friends but the cell phones weren't working because there was no service and the pay phones didn't have that big a range. Things looked bad at the moment but of course Mary and Jack thought it was something that would work out in the end.

"Dad, why can't you see what's going on here? We need to figure it out before our fate becomes like those stuck here" Steve was quiet at the moment as Jack sighed "Donna, you need to stop with these stories! No one is cursed and we will find a way out of here soon enough". Donna rolled her eyes and looked at him "Dad, you don't know that for sure, you didn't see what me and Steve saw that night" their father just shook his head and that was the end of that for now.

As they ate supper that night no one spoke and the other people around them seemed to be looking at them once in a wile, though Donna shook that feeling off for now. Donna knew that something was up but she wanted to keep investigating it wile she still can.

After supper Donna and Steve decided it was time to have a look around this place and maybe that way they would be able to stop whatever curse was on this place. They then searched the rooms and every place possible though they were also careful as they knew that a ghost may show up and try to stop them.

Steve walked off slightly as he thought he saw something. He then got closer and he saw the little girl he had seen when they first got here. She looked beating up and slightly burned. The girl then pointed to Steve and then a door marked room #204 and then she disappeared again. He then called to Donna and together they pushed the door open. Donna walked in first and saw a dusty room with an old bed, a window and a dresser though something was shinning from the dresser and so Donna went to look with Steve now closely by her side.

_What in the world is going on here? Everything has been so messed up since we got here_. That is what was going through Donna's mind at the moment as she walked toward what was shinning. When Donna got there she saw that it was a locket and inside was a picture of a little girl. As she showed it to Steve he sighed "that's the girl that I saw but what's her name?" Donna shrugged and took it with them for now.

They got to the kitchen as they looked around even more but then they both hid as two voices were heard coming closer.

It was the cooks as they were arguing about something but Donna couldn't make it out as they were talking in more like a whisper.


End file.
